I'm always here for you
by Dolpher
Summary: As a good big brother Zuko must help Azula. No matter what. But sometimes it DOES matter. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, doctor Morgan."

James H. Morgan, M.D. stared at Zuko feeling sorry for him:

"Um, yes, good morning, young man. Can I help you?"

I hope you can. Zuko sighed.

_Two hours ago. 5:59 a.m. (flashback)_

"Hey, Zuko. Long time not a word from you. Long time, old chap."  
Zuko bit his lip. He believed that Killigan was a nerd and it would be better to stay away from nerds. So he stopped contact with Killigan, his former best friend. But now...  
"Yeah. Ha-ha, I guess I was busy too much."

"Of course you were, dude. College is college."

"Um... indeed. Well, I am not in college right now. I am in the Big Apple."  
Killigan smirked:  
"So, you ran away from California, from your lessons? Or what?"  
"I... well, I was called yesterday. I was on math exam and my cell phone rang. And guess what, it was a coroner from NY."  
"A... Who? Dude, is anything wrong?"

Zuko sighed:  
"Right you are man. The coroner said my family is dead. Mom, dad and sis died in a car accident."

The guys kept silence for some minutes. Killigan sighed then:  
"Oh... man, I am so..."  
"I know you are man. Anyway, I took a week as vacation in college, ran to Airport and... welcome New York. So, I came in the right time."

"You mean..."  
"Yes, man. Funerals. I saw as three coffins were put under earth."  
The guys kept silence again.  
"Look, Zuko if I can help..."  
"Oh yes, you can. You see. I spent that night in our family's house. Not in a hotel, you know I felt I had to do it."  
"Man, I would feel the same!"  
"So, guess what? I didn't sleep at all. I was sad, ha, how could I not? It was 2 a.m. Or something like that. And I heard a noise on our kitchen. I came to see what was going on. And she was right there."  
"Who?"  
"Azula, Killigan. AZULA WAS ON THAT STUPID KITCHEN!"  
"Hey, not so loud, man, I am not a deaf. Who the heck is Azula?"

"Oh, you don't know. So I'll tell you. Azula is... was... is my baby sister."  
"Wait. What?"  
"Yes man. Morning. They call me and say that my parents and sister are dead. Afternoon. I am on the funerals and see as Azula is put on her grave. Night. Azula comes home."

"Holy cucumbers, dude. And what did you do when you saw her on the kitchen?"  
"I thought it was a hallucination. So I pushed my eyelids a little. But I saw two Azulas as a result. And that means she was not a hallucination. She was real."  
"No way!"

"Yes way, man. So I called her. I had said her name and she dispareared in a moment: she was there, bang, she is not."  
"So..."  
"So I waited for morning, took my phone and called the only expert I know. You."  
"Expert? Come on, man, we both know I am just a guy who likes paranormal activity. A nerd."  
"Killigan, please! I don't know what to do."  
"Easy, dude. You need my help and here it comes. Let me think. OK. It was either Azula or an impostor."  
"Impostor? What do you mean?"  
"Never mind right now, man. First of all you should prove that it was Azula. If you don't find any evidence for that fact, it was impostor. If you DO find, it was your sister."  
"Easy said than done, Killigan. How am I supposed to find any evidence?"

"Zuko, man. If your sister left her grave she is either ghost or vampire."  
"So what?"  
"Are you idiot? Coroner called you. So your family was under autopsy. If Azula is a vampire the autopsist had to see a place on her body. A place where she was bitten. And, of course, her fangs."  
"And of course the autopsist saw how she sparkled?"  
"Yeah, funny. Forget that stupid movie, dude."  
"Sorry. So, and if she is a ghost?"  
"Zuko, that is too simple. If a young girl is a ghost that means she wants justice."  
"Come again that part."  
"It is more likely that she was killed. But everybody think it was a car accident. So nobody look for her killer right now. Her killer is free and she hates that. Go to the autopsist, Zuko, and ask him whether your sister looked like a victim of an accident or a murder. And call me back again."

_the end of the flashback._

**_so, tell me what you think. Pretty PLEASE_.**


	2. Chapter 2

_С2 _**(Inter1)**

To tell the truth, it was predictable. Dr. said that he had seen nothing wrong on, in and near Azula's body. It had looked as a typical car accident's victim and the doc believed it. But Zuko wasn't stupid that much. Just because the doc didn't see Azula had been bitten or cut doesn't mean she died in accident.  
In other words Zuko left the doc's office without thinking of calling Killigan. Zuko was sure it's not the time to say about an impostor.  
Why?  
Because there was one more way to find the evidences. Azula's grave. Since Azula was in the kitchen - even in the house, to tell the truth - she was not in her grave at the same time, right? And if she can leave her grave whenever she wants, she will leave it asap, right?  
So that was Zuko's plan: to spend this night on the cemetery, looking at his sister's grave.  
Zuko knew that the worst could happen. Azula could want to drink his blood or eat his heart as soon as she leaves her coffin this night (yeah, if she leaves, if it was not an impostor). So, Zuko went on a local market and bought garlic. Then, he visited local church and took a bottle of holy water.

And at last but not least he began to think who should cover his back. Because to be on a cemetery when it is night and to meet a ghost or even a vampire... Let's just say this work is not for one person.  
But who should cover his back? Azula's best friend forever Ty Lee? Azula's boyfriend Aang? Azula's worst enemy but Zuko's girlfriend Katara?

**OK boys and girls, make your choice. Let me know who should be with Zuko in the next chapter. :)**


End file.
